


Don't Be Scared

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me One-Shots [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: It's Halloween and while each of the demons are out to play, MC is still at home, too self conscious in their costume to participate. That is, until Belphie drags them out on a date, planning to show her how much he loves her, and how much he loves their body.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Don't Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This work features mentions of female pronouns, as well as explicit content.

Silence. The House of Lamentation was dead quiet, something that only happened once in a blue moon. Of course, that’s not to say you couldn’t hear anything. The autumn wind whistled against the pane of glass stretched across your window. You padded over, approaching the view from your room to look out over twisted branches curling against trees much different than those in the human realm. If you strained your hearing enough, you could almost make out the sounds of excited voices from demons participating in Halloween activities. How ironic. Halloween had been created from humans trying to blend in as demons, and now here those demons were, taking part in human activities. Mazes, haunted houses, costume parties, anything and everything that could be considered a Halloween event was taking place today. Yet here you were, alone, participating in none of them. Asmo was already at a party, dressing up and nearly winning every costume contest he attended. Beel was out getting as much candy and as many treats as he could. Levi was holed up in his room, streaming scary games. Satan was surprisingly excited about the whole thing, especially the tricking aspect. No doubt he’d be spending the day pranking Lucifer. As for the eldest himself, he’d sworn off taking part in such--as he called it--childish frivolous. Although, he’d do his part overseeing the events and ensuring they went off without a hitch. After all, this all was Diavolo’s idea, so Lucifer would make sure the Devildom’s Halloween was as perfect as he could manage. Mammon...didn’t particularly care for scary things, in fact, he’d done nothing but whine and complain about how Halloween was a stupid holiday anyway, partying aside. And yet, he was nowhere to be found, which led you to assume he’d found a good way to make money off of this whole ordeal. As for Belphie...he was-

“Boo!” A weight threw itself around your shoulders, the sudden contact and noise encouraging a yelp to escape your lungs. After the initial shock, your brain processed the details. The feeling of his hands against your body, the softness of his hair brushing against your skin, the infuriating cheeky grin gracing his lips.

You frowned, your heart still pounding, lightly shoving the figure away from you. “Belphie!”

The actions of frustration against him as well as your small pout only made him taunt you further. “Did I scare my timid human?”

“ _Startled_ ,” you corrected. Gathering back your composure and breath, you took in the sight of him. The first detail you noticed happened to be the occasional leaves sticking out here and there, embedded in his outfit. He expended no effort in his costume, simply wearing a hat. A cowboy hat...for the cow boy...how on-the-nose. Other than his head, the rest of his body sported normal clothing. Sweatpants tucked into the calf of his boots, a light blue sweater across his torso today instead of his cardigan. “Why are you home? I thought you’d be out helping Beel collect candy.”

He sighed, the brim of the hat sloping forward across his forehead. He pushed it back up with a finger before letting his arm droop back against his sides. “I took a light little nap on a lovely pile of leaves and by the time I woke up, Beel was gone.” Surprise was devoid of his voice, as if he expected this to happen. Once Beel had his sights set on food, hardly anything could stop him. However, his story did explain the unexpected flora. Covering the distance between you in only a few steps, you started reaching for the leaves, tugging them easily from the threads. They crinkled at your touch, drifting with little twirls as you let them fall to the floor. Approaching him gave him ample time to curl his arms around your waist. “But I think I should be the one asking why _you’re_ here. You seemed so excited about this event when it was announced, why’re you sulking in your room? Too scared? Everything too spooky outside for you?” He smirked again, the teasing pushing you a little too far for the mental state you were in. Without speaking, you pulled away from him, breaking his embrace around you, turning back to the window with your arms folded. A huff came out of his nose, filled with confusion and a bit of panic. The heel of his boots clicked against the wooden floor as he warily approached you from behind. “Hey, what’s going on with you today? It’s not fair you get to act like this and I don’t.”

As you hugged your own body in your arms, Belphie settled his hands on your shoulders, pulling you back against his chest till his chin could settle on top of your head. You allowed his welcome comfort to seep into you, and your body loosened. “It’s...hard to say.” Embarrassing and trivial, that’s why it was hard to explain. You didn’t want to bother anyone, you didn’t want to make a scene over something so small, but…

“I won’t leave until you tell me.” Belphie wouldn’t give up. It went against his lazy slothful nature, but he’d push himself further than normal for you.

It would be rude towards his efforts not to do your best to talk about it. “Everyone looks so...good in their costumes today. And I…” You tried hard not to look down at your own attire, much different than what you were used to wearing. No more needed to be said. Belphie would act dumb sometimes, but he was wittier than he liked to let on. He knew now what you were feeling.

“Hey...you know I don’t care what you look like.” His chin left the top of your head, moving down to your shoulder. You felt his nose poke against your cheek, his voice low and soft in your ear. His arms once again wrapped around your waist, the one you felt was...too big, the one you felt shame with, or rather, the one you’d be conditioned to shame.

“But _I_ care what I look like, Belphie. How do you think I feel, living in a house of models?” The skin across the length of your arms stuck up on end, anxiety and a bit of dread flooding your bones.

“MC…” Your name sounded like butter against his voice. “Honestly, humans are so silly.” He felt your body stiffen at that and sighed once again, you could almost feel his eyes roll. “Not you. Well...you can be sometimes, like now. Thinking I care about such useless human standards. Why should I care about what your form looks like when I fell in love with your soul? And, if you’re worried about it, I do love your body as well. You’re so soft. All I ever want to do is hold you. If you want,” his hand slowly reached up towards your chest that you’d specifically made sure was covered, “I can show you just how much I love your body.”

“Belphie…” The temperature in your face rose, but just the thought of showing your skin to him now, no matter how much you loved him, made you feel a bit nauseous. You didn’t want to be exposed. “Not now. I’m sorry.”

His hand dropped and you felt his lips press up against your cheek. “Don’t apologize, but I do want to make you feel better. It’s not often I get my human all to myself. I can’t have you be mopey the whole time.” It was almost like he purred, a side of him he stored away and only released for you, and maybe Beel on occasion. The hair past his forehead tickled you as he brushed his own face up and down against yours. “It’s Halloween, let’s do something, just you and me. Please?” Kisses were peppered on your face and neck, slowly bringing down your anxiety. It was unfair, you thought, how easily he could flutter his eyes at you and have you won over in seconds. It was Halloween, and despite your anxiety, your fear of missing out on the fun almost was worse. At least Belphie would be there with you.

With your hand in his, he led you out of the House of Lamentation with a speed unbefitting of him. He seemed to know right where he was going, as if he had planned this thing in advance without telling you about it, which knowing him, was entirely possible. Crowds were out and about, lining the streets, making the heart in your chest pound faster. Belphie’s cold fingers clamped you harder, tugging you closer to him. Due to his overly needy nature, it was hard for you to focus on anything other than him at all, which made it easier to forget about yourself, to feel more natural in your own skin. The two of you didn’t stop till you were in front of a spiraling silver gate blocking the entrance between two overarching hedges. There was no one around you, no line, no crowds, not even a gatekeeper.

“What’s this?” Gathering the clues together let you know that this was some sort of maze. Or perhaps a garden, maybe both. Your query was more focused on the fact that, despite the Devildom in a tizzy, you two were the only souls around.

“A maze,” he answered, a cocky little shrug to his shoulders.

Shaking your hand away from his, you gave a sharp flick to his arm. Seeing as how he was a demon, you were unaware if he even felt it. “You know what I mean, you little brat.” The nickname you called him he didn’t deny, in fact, he almost beamed. “Where is everyone?”

“Out doing other things.” He adored pushing your buttons, but you knew how to handle it. You turned on your heels to go back the way you had come, deriving some pleasure at the sharp inhale of his breath behind you. “Wait,” he whined, latching onto the fabric of your sleeve. “I made sure we could have it to ourselves the next few hours.”

Something in your chest squeezed tightly, but in a positive way this time. As obnoxious as he could be, he really could be sweet. “So you’ve had this planned for a while?”

The sky was dark, much darker than usual as thick black clouds rolled across the moon, casting the Devildom in shadow. Even so, you could catch a glimpse of the demon blushing, his gaze avoiding you directly. His usual drawl leaked out into his speech. “Maybe. Don’t read into it so much.” A loud haunting creek reached your ears as the gates threw themselves wide. It stopped you from attempting to prod him further. While you were busy hesitating at the creeping shadows hovering around unlit corners, Belphie started walking forward, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He passed the threshold of the gates, not even looking at you as he gave a little wave, already slipping from view. A sorrowful creature howled somewhere in the distance. “Okay, bye. If you want to stay there alone, be my guest.” The hinges of the gates moaned once more as they slowly began to shut, threatening to leave you behind. You quickly picked up your feet, nearly sprinting into the maze till you could easily hold onto the crook of Belphie’s arm. The metal of the lock clicked behind you both, a strange sense of apprehension settling over you.

“I can’t believe you were ready to leave me behind!” Keeping pace beside his dragging footsteps, you shook your head at his behavior tonight. Begging and sweet one moment, sour the next. His expression became harder to make out as the light peeking through the maze grew smaller as the open sky above you became replaced with a high ceiling of abnormal thorns. Trapped, your only hope in being able to find the exit. “I thought this date was supposed to make me feel better...” Despite your words and harsher tone, you couldn’t help but shift your body closer to him, ensuring he was beside you. It was nearly pitch black now, only able to see the mere outline of Belphie’s body.

“I never said it was a date.” He did his best to sound monotone, but you could hear the curl of a smile behind his statement. All you could do was hum a dissatisfied noise at him, the fire behind both your irritation and anxiety slipping away as now even the noise of outside started to muffle against the enclosure. It further added to the realization that you and him were alone. No one would interrupt you, no one would hear you. The world and your worries were trapped outside, leaving Belphie to be your source of warmth, of solace. Soon, shapes started to dance across the leafy walls as distant small flames stood out against the night. The path branched out to your left and right, a lantern at the end of each to be, quite literally, a beacon in the dark. “Which way?”

“Um...left?” You pointed but were unsure if Belphie was even able to see the gesture. He stayed silent, and you wondered if he nodded and you were simply blind to it. He led you along, the shadow of you both grew larger as you approached the small light source. As you turned, you were able to make out the dancing images of more lanterns in the distance, each marking a new branch of winding possibilities. Right now, they were the only thing keeping you and your partner from stumbling around in complete darkness.

Belphie’s arm moved, his hand wiggling free from his pockets. You felt fingers wrap around one of your wrists, guiding your fingers down to where his hand was waiting. “Don’t let go of me.” It was a command, but there was something sweet in the melody of his voice. It was surprisingly calm, being in here, locked away and lost. Something about the way the thought of no one being able to see you made you feel safe. You bit your tongue and let yourself just...exist. After a few more turns, you came back to reality. You’d noticed how none of you needed to say anything to keep moving, how the two of you had settled into an easy silence. Belphie’s soft breathing adjusted to fit your own, both of you in sync.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” The sudden loudness of your own voice nearly startled you, making you speak much softer, hardly above a whisper. “You knew...how I would feel today.” There was a part of you that expected him to deny it completely, to sum it up to chance, to excuse it away, sweeping the kind act under a typical rug of indifference.

“Of course I did. What kind of self-respecting demon would I be if I didn’t know my human?” As his lover, of course you appreciated the multiple sides of him. The sleepy cuddly side, the needy bratty side, the teasing mischievous side. But most of all, you admired this side of him, the one he mostly kept tucked away to prevent his brothers from teasing him, and to prevent himself from getting hurt. It was this strong, loving, _caring_ aspect of him. You stopped walking, feeling the short tug in your arm as Belphie attempted to continue before realizing you’d halted. Reaching out, your hand stroked nothing but empty air for a second before you felt it settle against his chest. You shifted around, feeling your way up his body till you settled both your palms against his face. The heat in his cheeks steadily rose as you played with his hair before pulling his upper half down so you could show him your appreciation. The ends of your noses bumped into each other for a second, letting one of his classic giggles hum against your lips as you kissed him. He pressed his body tighter against yours, his fingers entangling themselves in your locks as he started plunging your shared embrace deeper, spurring a small moan to rumble in the base of your throat. Then, before you could really get caught up in it, he parted, his forehead leaning against your own, and even though you could hardly see, you knew his mouth was barely even an inch away. “I love you,” he panted, breathless, like he’d been running a mile already. “All of you. Every part.” Those lips that had once been against your own now ran down the sensitive skin on your neck. “Every curve.” Your natural instinct would be to wince at the mention of your body shape, but the way he purred it out made you feel special. Wanted. Not to mention the sensation sparking through your body as he went busy marking your neck left little room to feel anything other than lightheaded bliss, and he hadn’t even begun to touch you like you knew he was capable of yet.

There was so much you wanted to say, and yet your mind went blank. All you could do was whisper his name. “Belphie…”

With his body flush against yours, you could feel that twitching muscle of his pressed up against your thigh. You knew how much he wanted you, how he craved to take you in this moment, in the darkness, where no one would find you or see you, where he had you all to himself. Yet, he restrained himself, recalling your previous apprehension. “I won’t...do anything...unless you tell me to.”

Had it been anywhere else, you would’ve said no, you were too embarrassed to do anything outside your home or a sheltered room. However, desire wouldn’t stop pumping through your veins, and if you were to do it outside, isolated in the middle of a maze wasn’t a bad option. So, pushing against your negativity and self doubt, you let yourself get lost in the steadily burning hunger of intimacy. “Do...do you really want me?”

An exasperated sigh turned into a short breathy laugh. “Silly human, do you even need to ask?” When you didn’t grace him with an answer, you felt him trail his touch down your outer thigh over your clothes. “ _Yes_ , I want you.” His words wavered ever so slightly, your clue into how much he was holding back, how desperately he wanted to succumb to temptation. You were right along with him on that front, the gentle well placed touches and marks from him already leaving you shamefully wet and tingling at the thought of him doing even more. Belphie leaned in even closer, an impressive feat considering your breasts could be quite an obstacle, but you could feel his rapid heartbeat through your own chest. It was entirely possible he could sense your arousal, his lips and teeth gracing your earlobe, your jawline, back down to your neck, hitting your nerves in all the right places.

“I...I want you too.” Whether this in itself was another one of his plans didn’t matter to you anymore. He was all you could think about. With your sense of sight taken away from you, he was all you could feel. Right here, in this very moment, he was your world. The clamor outside these convoluted walls was non-existent.

Belphegor let out a low shuddering growl of excitement, the noise assisting in the heat pooling into your lower body. “How about we work on these pesky things?” His suggestion was soon followed by his fingers working on the clasp to your pants. Together you worked till the fabric scrunched up at your ankles. You worked on kicking your shoes off, not satisfied till your legs and feet were finally free. To confirm this, Belphie ran both of his hands down the naked skin of your thighs. “Good girl.” His lips rewarded you once more. Reaching for his shoulder, you were stunned to discover it was bare. You traced his collarbone down to his pecs, his sweater discarded somewhere in this dim tunnel. “Come here, babe.” With one of his hands pressed against the small of your back, he guided you into a lying position on the floor.

“Belphie,” you hesitated, not quite wanting your body against the dirty ground. He shushed you, and as you went parallel to the floor, you felt something soft against your body. His sweater.

A steady grip on your knees pulled your legs apart, a single finger of his brushing over the damp cloth of your bottoms. “I love how you’re already preparing yourself for me. Let me help you.” The last bit of covering fabric was pushed to the side, a slim digit entering inside you. With a small whimper, you clutched at the fabric of his sweater beneath you. “Should I tell you all the reasons why I love your body? Or should I just show you?”

“Belphie…I…” A second finger pumped its way in, your hips rolling at his touch. You wished you could see his face. Would he be smirking? Teasing? Or sporting a more gentle expression? “You’re too good to me...far-” You cut yourself off with a hiss as Belphie’s thumb came down and taunted your throbbing nerve. “...too good…”

“You like that?” He continued the previous motion, your toes curling up against the grassy ground.

“Yes…G--ah.” Controlling your urge to whisper ‘god’ was growing to be a laborious task.

“Almost ready,” he cooed, allowing a third member to slip through your folds. Your back arched, greedy to feel him fill you out more. He patiently worked on stretching you out so you’d feel mostly pleasure, not pain. Although, even with just his fingers, your head was swimming as you jutted against his hand, working to push yourself to the edge of pleasure. But before you could cross the threshold, he pulled out, shuffling in the darkness. For a moment, you feared he was cruel enough to leave you squirming, seeking for release, but then you felt him land a soft peck against the inside of your thigh. “Are you ready for me?”

“Please, I need you…” The heat of his body came closer, the sudden insertion of his length inside you spurring a mewl from your lips. The fabric in your clutches was pulled tighter, and for a moment you could convince yourself that you were gripping tightly onto his sheets.

His skillful actions had done their job in allowing you to accept him fully with minimal pain. “You feel amazing. Your body is amazing.” He held onto your hips, slowly starting his motions, your flatlining ecstasy suddenly skyrocketing. Trying to make any comments ended up in failure, broken syllables the only things to fill the silence of the space. Using your hands to cover your mouth, you muffled the uncontrollable whining moans. This spurred Belphie on, his fingers twitching against your waist, but that wasn’t the only thing of his spasming.

Building up enough focus and energy, you stammered out a meek sentence. “Keep going...You make me feel...wonderful…” Physically, emotionally, it was true for both. It didn’t matter to you that he was a demon, you loved him. You felt yourself squeeze, eliciting a gasping profane word to slip from him, a little bit of pride and relief mingling with the other responses in knowing you were giving him the same ascending experience he was giving you. The nipples against your body started to grow harder, tempting you to cup and fondle your own breast. Instead, you felt around, grabbing one of his wrists and leading it back up till he had a handful of the mound against his palm.

“Mmm.” Pleased, he squeezed it, your mind starting to reel. You were close. Belphie sensed this, picking up his own pace, a lovely groan of his reaching your ears. “Close...MC…” He sounded like he was melting, almost pushing you to finish right there, but you waited. “Are you almost there?”

“I...I’m about to…”

“Be a good human and moan for me. MC…” The flow of your name in mixture with his fervent thrusts and praise tipped you over the edge. You were reduced to a mess of whimpers and cries, your thighs trembling. The excitement of you succumbing to pleasure was enough for him to cave in, a new feeling of added pressure as he fell forward, cushioned against you. He lifted the bottom of your shirt, groaning against your stomach. Unleashing the sleeve of his sweater, you replaced it with his hair, stroking his soft head. A few lingering whines. A few deep breaths. The skin across your body started to cool. After the sparks of sex slowly faded, you felt him come out of you, leaning over your body to land a kiss to your puffy lips. “I told you you were wonderful.” He rested his head against your chest, one of his favorite places to lay. “I love you. All of you.”


End file.
